Ikebukuro Adventures
by Momo-Hina
Summary: Momo is spying on a World Conference when something unexpected happens! Now she's exploring the city with a country, a trol-Izaya, and a pyromaniac. What's Ikebukuro to do? Multi-crossover with D.Gray-Man&Hetalia Warning-this is a crackfic
1. Enter: Momo & Prussia

**A/N- So, this is a multi-crossover fanfic with characters from Bleach, Durarara, D. Gray-Man, and Hetalia. It's not a super hilarious crackfic that has you rolling with laughter every other sentence...but it's still cracky. Also, I don't do character bashing so don'tchu be hatin' either! BTW, this story does have mention of IchiHime, cuz I lurve them, so beware. -*Ahem*- **

**Please start...Nao.**

* * *

One early morning in the Soul Society, Momo Hinamori was enjoying her day off. But, unfortunately for Squad Five, Momo's days off meant total hell for everyone else. You see, Momo was (and still is) what is commonly known as a 'troll'. Trolls are highly feared creatures that spread quickly through the internet (and the world), annoying anything they come in contact with. And that, my friends, is exactly what Momo was doing.

Here are some examples of Momo's trolling:

1. When Captain Aizen walked into his study/office/room, he found that the entire room had been painted pink. There were also various posters of Justin Bieber all over the walls. This caused the Captain to bang his head on the doorframe…repeatedly.

2. Momo offered to make Shuhei's morning coffee for him. Shuhei was unable to drink his coffee though, due to the extensive amount of grated cheese in it.

3. She replaced Izuru's depression meds with Tic-Tacs.

4. She told Ikkaku he was bald every time she saw him.

5. Momo posted IchiHime -drawn by Rukia- fanarts all throughout the Soul Society. (Which was actually a good thing because everyone knows they belong together.) etc…

So, you get the idea. Momo was basically a menace to society, because she continued to troll for the next hour. (8 a.m. - 9 a.m.) The only reason she stopped was because at exactly 9 o'clock her cell phone rang, filling the streets with the sound of Light's psychotic laugh from the last episode of _Death Note_. She answered the phone.

"Hello?" Momo said. On the other end was one of her BFFs, Komui, "Oh, Komui, what's up?"

"Well, my dear little Momo," came the reply, "I just heard that there will be a World Conference in Ikebukuro, Japan today at ten."

"Say no more," Momo said, holding her hand up as if he could actually see her, " I'm already there." Which, in fact, she was. Because Momo now had the ability to teleport.

Komui gave a small laugh, knowing fully what was about to happen next, "I'll leave you to it then." he said. Then the crazy scientist hung up and dashed out of his office in search of more caffeine.

Meanwhile, Momo had managed to waste an hour wandering the streets of Ikebukuro, and was currently outside of a window spying on the World Conference. What Momo usually did at World Conferences was find a place to hide until it was America's turn to speak. And America's speeches (about super hero-global man) usually dragged on and on and on, until half the room was asleep and the other half completely zoned out. At this time, Momo would sneak in and find a seat next to Canada. No one ever seemed to notice her though…either that, or they just didn't care…huh.

Anyway, it was time to put that plan into action once more _WHEN SUDDENLY_, the big double-doored entrance swung open, causing every country to jump half-way to the ceiling (except Italy, who made it to the chandelier). Momo, after ducking back behind the window, peeked into the room. Standing in the doorway she saw none other than The Awesome Prussia, panting heavily, like he'd just run a marathon. Then he burst into manry tears.

"Gilbird's missing!" the albino sobbed.

"Oh nuuuuuu!" Momo shouted, giving the poor nations all heart attacks at her sudden appearance. She scrambled through the open window and ran over to Prussia. "I'll help you find him!" she said.

"Really?" Prussia asked, drying his (manry) tears.

"Really." Momo replied.

"All right then, off we go!" Prussia shouted, linking arms with Momo.

"To save Gilbird!" Momo also shouted, pumping her fist in the air. The new BFFs then leapt out the window, leaving all the personified countries stunned in silence.

Then Germany spoke, "Vhat za _heck _vas zat?"

The others all nodded their heads slowly in agreement.

* * *

**A/N- Well, what'd ya think? **

**I know, too awesome for words. Thank you, thank you *bows***

**But seriously, this story isn't going to have a bunch of mushy-gushy romance, though it will have some. **

**And even better, it'll be a CRACKMANCE! (crack-pair-romance) Bet'cha can't guess who it'll be! ;)**

**Here's a hint, Momo will be with...ガット屋 :3**

**Well then, hope to see you next chapter. **

**Bye-bye!**


	2. Enter: Izaya

**A/N- Hiyaaa! Yeah, chapter 2 is up! Okay so, these aren't very long chapters (sorry 'bout that) but please try to enjoy anyway ^-^ (plus these looked a lot longer on Word)**

* * *

"All right then, if I were a baby chick, where would I be?" Prussia wondered aloud.

Momo raised her hand. "Oh, oh me! Pick me!" she said, waving her arm back and forth and spazzing out. Prussia called on her.

" I'd wanna be up in the sky!" she answered proudly, a large grin on her face.

"I see…I guess that makes sense." Prussia said, nodding his head. Then he and Momo looked up simultaneously, scanning the ocean above for any signs of yellow.

After a couple minutes of sun-gazing, they heard a voice shout, "!" which was quickly followed by a vending machine soaring above the two. Momo and Prussia turned around slowly to see a blonde man dressed like a bartender storming angrily towards them. He grabbed Prussia's shirt and glared at the shaking nation.

"Alright you little flea, I thought I told you to never show your damn face in Ikebukuro again!" the bartender shouted.

"W-w-w-wait a s-second! Y-you've got t-t-t-the wrong g-guy!" Prussia managed to stutter out.

"Yeah, he's not who you're looking for!" Momo backed Prussia up…well, she tried. The man turned and growled at her. "Eep!" -this guy was scary-. Then, just as Mr. bartender was about to punch Prussia, _another _voice sounded from behind Momo.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Shizu-chan." The new man said. Momo jumped out of the way and Shizuo looked up. He seemed confused.

"Wha…" was all Shizuo could say as he looked up at (the real) Izaya and back down at the trembling Prussia. Momo could hardly blame him for being lost, Izaya and Prussia looked almost exactly the same! The only differences being their clothes, and that Izaya's hair was black while Prussia's was white. (Seriously, with a little hair dye, they could be twins!)

But more importantly, Shizuo was having a mental breakdown at the moment. And because of this, his face began to display a variety of expressions. Starting with confusion and anger, and ending with disappointment because he remembered somewhere he had to be and left without getting to pummel Izaya.

"Phew," Momo sighed, "that sure was scary." However, neither Izaya nor Prussia heard this, for they were too busy looking at their 3D reflections.

"Why do you look like me?" Izaya asked Prussia.

"Maybe the anime writers ran out of ideas." Prussia suggested.

It was silent for a few moments until Momo decided to talk. "Uh, Mr. Izaya, have you seen a little yellow chick anywhere? His name is Gilbird and we're trying to find him."

Prussia nodded his head vigorously and it seems that Izaya was startled by Momo's sudden appearance. Great…It's Canada all over again…

_So anyways-_

"Sorry, but I haven't seen him." Izaya said. Then he leaned in close to Momo and whispered in her ear, "And there's no need to be so formal. Just 'Izaya' is fine"

Prussia stared wide-eyed (with a little-nah, a _huge _blush) as Izaya stood up straight, and Momo had yet to register what just happened.

"Well, see ya." the info. broker said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Momo called after him, "the narrator just said that you're an info. broker, right? Well then, it should be easy to find out information on Gilbird!"

There was a long silence as both men stared at the small girl like she'd just showed them a fansite full of Shizaya and AusPru yaoi. Which, in other words, means that there was some shock goin' on.

"The…narrator?" Prussia asked hesitantly. Momo nodded.

More silence.

Then Izaya shrugged, "Ah, what the heck?" he asked himself. Then he, Momo, and Prussia all held hands and skipped merrily down the street. Yay, friendship!

Meanwhile, at the Black Order, life as everyone knew it was falling apart…

* * *

**A/N- Cliffhanger! (dun-dun-DUN!) **

**Alright, so**** if you have any ideas for the story I'd be soooo happy to hear them! (I've kinda got writers block right now) **

**Yeah...**

**BTW, the mentions of yaoi in the story will not, I repeat, NOT happen. I dun' liek yaoi stuff.**

**And one more thing, we'll be seeing more D. Gray-man in the next chapter, so YAY!**

**Bye-bye! :3**


End file.
